


Cuddle

by kaige68



Category: Percy Jackson RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MSB66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MSB66).



> Disclaimer: This is fiction. Never happened, nor to I mean to imply anything about the actual people mentioned. It was just pretty in my head.
> 
> Prompt from MSB66 _'Percy Jackson & the Lightning Thief' ...Sean Bean and Kevin McKidd ... _ Sorry hon, I couldn't keep Coogan out of it.

“I wouldn’t have taken you as a cuddler.” Kevin’s arm wrapped around Sean as he chuckled.

The answer sleepy against his chest. “S’nice after a bit of rough.” Sean turned, chin dragging scruff against Kevin’s skin. “And you are a nice bit of rough. That pea coat works.” Sean turned back, eyes closing with a small laugh.

“Don’t you two look cozy? I leave for five minutes and come back to have missed out.”

Kevin smiled wryly but Sean responded. “Coogan, m’backsides cold, get over here.” 

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes with a smile as the duvet pulled up.


End file.
